With You
by Arashi Stern
Summary: "jadi ada apa Tuan Muda Dragneel?"/"jangan meledekku Jellal. Bukan berarti kau memanggilku Tuan Muda karena kau bekerja dengan nii-san.."/"jadi ada apa Flame Head?"/"aku dilamar!"/"APAAAAAAAAA!"
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel kini tengah duduk di salah satu Cafe dengan ketiga sahabatnya, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, dan Jellal Fernandez. Ketiga orang terpercayanya itu tengah menatap Natsu dengan penuh selidik. Pasalnya, pemuda berambut salam itu tiba tiba saja memanggil mereka untuk berkumpul dengan alasan bahwa hidupnya diambang kematian dan sontak saja sahabatnya itu segera menghampiri.

"jadi ada apa Tuan Muda Dragneel?" tanya Jellal

"jangan meledekku Jellal. Bukan berarti kau memanggilku Tuan Muda karena kau bekerja dengan nii-san.." ujar Natsu

"jadi ada apa Flame Head?" tanya Gray

"aku dilamar!" seru Natsu

"APAAAAAAAAA?!"

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Fairy Tail Belong To Hiro Mashima**

•

 **With You**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"DASAR TIDAK BECUS! KAU ITU HARUS KERJA DENGAN BENAR KEPALA PINKY!"

"maafkan saya Heartfilia-san, saya benar benar minta maaf.."

"TIDAK ADA KATA MAAF UNTUKMU! JIKA KINERJAMU SEPERTI INI LAGI KAU KUPECAT!"

Tak terhitung berapa kali pemuda bersurai salam ini menghela napas berat. Tumpukan kertas menggunung di meja kerjanya. Padahal, jarum jam telah mengarah ke angka sebelas di mana seharusnya semua pekerja di kantor sudah pulang. Bahkan yang lembur pun sudah pulang, tapi tidak baginya. Pemuda bermarga Dragneel itu masih harus mengurung diri di kantornya.

"astaga, ini melelahkan.." ujarnya

Kantor sendiri sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan security saja. Tak mau mengeluh terlalu lama, pemuda tersebut pun memilih segera menuntaskan pekerjaannya. Secepat mungkin dia lakukan agar bisa kembali ke rumah untuk sekedar berbaring di kasurnya.

 **'Drrrttt'**

Ponsel bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Tertera nama **'Nii-san'** di layar. Sontak pemuda tersebut langsung menepuk keningnya. Dia lupa memberi kabar pada kakaknya. Dengan segera dia mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut.

"ha-halo nii-san.."

 **"ASTAGA NATSU KE MANA SAJA KAU?! KAU TAHU BUKAN BAHWA AKU KHAWATIR?!"**

"i-iya maafkan aku.."

 **"DENGAR YA NATSU DRAGNEEL, KALAU KAU SELALU PULANG SELARUT INI LEBIH BAIK KAU KELUAR SAJA DARI PERUSAHAAN ITU!"**

"i-iya nii-san, tenang saja.."

 **"JANGAN LUPA MAKAN DAN HATI HATI!"**

"i-iya.."

Lagi lagi pemuda bernama Natsu itu menghela napas berat. Sejujurnya ini bukanlah perusahaan pertamanya. Dia sudah pernah bekerja dan kakaknya menyuruhnya keluar dengan banyak alasan seperti pekerjaan yang terlalu berat atau gaji yang tidak seimbang. Jujur saja, Natsu sudah lelah untuk pindah perusahaan lagi. Kalau dihitung hitung ini perusahaan kelimanya.

"Natsu-san, anda belum pulang lagi?"

Natsu hanya mengangguk lemas pada security yang menanyainya.

"Heartfilia-sama juga belum pulang. Saya rasa dia ketiduran di ruangannya. Apa Natsu-san bisa memeriksanya?"

"aku akan memeriksanya nanti.."

"baiklah, saya permisi.."

Selepas perginya security tersebut, kepala Natsu dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya. Kenapa bosnya itu belum pulang. Dengan berat hati Natsu pun ke ruangan bosnya itu, sekedar memeriksanya sebentar sebelum melanjutnya pekerjaannya. Untungnya ruangan bosnya itu masih satu lantai dengannya, jadi Natsu tidak perlu naik lift.

 **'Tok! Tok! Tok!'**

"Heartfilia-san?"

 **'Krieettt'**

Pintu terbuka. Menampakan gadis bersurai blonde dengan mata yang sedikit membengkak. Menurut Natsu, bosnya ini habis menangis.

"ada apa Dragneel-kun?"

"uhm..itu, security meminta tolong untuk memeriksa keadaan anda karena katanya anda belum pulang.." ujar Natsu

"jadi kau khawatir padaku?"

Natsu terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya yang khawatir itu 'kan security. Tapi, melihat bosnya seperti ini Natsu juga mulai khawatir. Dengan sedikit ragu Natsu menganggukan kepalanya.

"bagus, kalau begitu antar aku pulang.."

"maaf?"

"apa telingamu itu tidak pernah kau bersihkan? Kubilang antar aku pulang.."

Dan sekali lagi, Natsu menghela napas berat.

•

•

•

•

•

Natsu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Padahal jalanan cukup sepi, ralat, sangat sepi karena sudah tengah malam. Tapi, Natsu tidak berniat untuk menaikan kecepatan karena gadis di sebelahnya, Lucy Heartfilia yang merupakan bosnya memintanya untuk tidak berkendara dengan kecepatan di atas normal.

"ano, Heartfilia-san, di mana rumah anda?" tanya Natsu

"rumahku? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Lucy, membuat Natsu menaikan sebelah alisnya karena bingung

"bukankah tadi anda meminta saya untuk mengantar anda pulang?" tanya Natsu

"kalau begitu kau pulang saja.." jawab Lucy

"maaf?" tanya Natsu bingung

"ya kau pulang saja.." jelas Lucy

"tapi, saya tidak bisa menurunkan anda di jalan.." ujar Natsu

"maka dari itu aku akan ikut kau pulang.." ujar Lucy

Natsu sontak mengerem mobilnya hingga berhenti secara mendadak. Membuat Lucy hampir terbentur jika tidak memakai sabuk pengaman.

"apa kau tidak bisa membawa mobil dengan benar?!" tanya Lucy kesal

"maaf, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, saya tidak bisa membawa anda ikut ke rumah saya.." ujar Natsu

"kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Lucy

"tidak, saya tinggal bersama kakak saya, kakak ipar, dan keponakan.." jawab Natsu

"kalau begitu, maka tidak masalah bagiku untuk menginap.." ujar Lucy

"tapi-"

"tidak ada kata tapi Natsu, dan kau boleh memanggilku Lucy. Tidak, kau harus memanggilku Lucy.." ujar Lucy

Dan Natsu pun kembali menghela napas berat.

•

•

•

•

•

Zeref Dragneel, seorang pengusaha hebat dan kaya, pemimpin dari Alvarez Corp, perusahaan terbaik di dunia. Dia sudah memiliki istri dan seorang putra serta adik laki laki satu satunya. Bagi Zeref, adiknya adalah segalanya. Bahkan, istrinya dan putranya tahu akan hal tersebut. Apapun yang sang adik minta, Zeref akan memberikannya. Tapi, adiknya itu sangat mandiri sedari dulu. Bagi Zeref, sampai kapan pun dia akan tetap mengawasi sang adik. Bahkan sang adik pun masih tinggal bersamanya sampai sekarang.

"Zeref, apa kau mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Mavis Vermilion, istrinya

"ah tidak, aku tidak ingin.." jawab Zeref

"apa kau tidak ingin tidur dulu? Aku akan menunggu Natsu. Lagi pula aku sudah tidur tadi.." ujar Mavis

"tidak, tidak, kau istirahat saja.." ujar Zeref

"tapi Zeref, kau juga perlu istirahat bukan?" ujar Mavis

"Natsu sebentar lagi pulang. Setelah dia sampai aku akan langsung tidur.." ujar Zeref

"kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu.." ujar Mavis

 **'Tok! Tok! Tok!'**

"ah, itu pasti dia!" seru Mavis dan segera berlari untuk membuka pintu

 **'Krieettt'**

"okaeri Nat...su.."

Melihat istrinya yang terdiam membuat Zeref heran. Dengan segera dia berjalan menuju pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat tamu yang datang. Benar kalau Natsu telah tiba. Perkataan Mavis benar. Tapi, masalahnya adalah gadis pirang di samping Natsu. Menurut dugaan Zeref, gadis itu adalah rekan kerja Natsu karena gadis itu memakai pakaian khas kantor.

"ta-tadaima nii-san.." ujar Natsu

"o-okaeri Na-Natsu. A-ayo masuk.." ujar Zeref

Mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut. Wajar bukan kalau rumah kediaman Dragneel itu sangat mewah?

"uhm, ini Lucy Heartfilia, dia adalah bosku.." ujar Natsu

"aku Mavis, salam kenal Lucy.." ujar Mavis

"salam kenal Mavis-san.." ujar Lucy

"aku Zeref, kakaknya Natsu.." ujar Zeref

"salam kenal Zeref-san, maaf mengganggu.." ujar Lucy

"ah, dia akan menginap di sini.." ujar Natsu

"itu jika kalian mengizinkannya.." ujar Lucy

"ah, tentu saja. Tidak masalah bukan Zeref?" ujar Mavis

"te-tentu, silahkan anggap rumah sendiri.." ujar Zeref

"kalau begitu aku akan siapkan makanan. Kalian lapar bukan?" ujar Mavis yang dibalas anggukan oleh Natsu

"aku lapar sekali nee-san.." ujar Natsu

"aku akan menyiapkannya. Kalian bisa membersihkan diri kalian dulu.." ujar Mavis

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Natsu dan Lucy untuk membersihkan diri. Mereka hanya membasuh tubuh saja mengingat sekarang tidak baik untuk mandi. Lucy pun kini memakai pakaian milik Mavis karena dia tidak membawa pakaian. Dia memakai setelan piama warna biru tua. Setelah selesai bercermin, Lucy segera keluar dari kamar tamu menuju dapur untuk makan. Tidak sulit baginya untuk membiasakan diri karena jujur saja, rumah ini sama besar dengan rumahnya, bahkan lebih besar. Lucy jadi heran dengan Natsu. Padahal dia sekaya ini, tapi dia tetap bekerja pada Lucy dengan gaji yang tidak seberapa.

"ah Nat..su.."

Lucy terdiam. Saat ini dia tengah memandang Natsu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Berbeda dengannya yang memakai piama, Natsu hanya mengenakan celana selutut dan handuk yang tersampir di lehernya. Kalau diteliti, masih ada air yang menetes dari rambutnya.

"pa-pakai bajumu!" seru Lucy

"untuk apa? Ini rumahku, jadi terserah padaku bukan? Dan lagi tolong jangan berisik karena kakakku serta keponakanku sedang tertidur.." ujar Natsu

"ma-maaf.." ujar Lucy

"ayo duduk, kakak sudah menghangatkan makanan untuk kita.." ujar Natsu

Lucy pun duduk bersama dengan Natsu di meja makan. Mereka pun memulai acara makan mereka. Natsu yang memang belum makan pastinya segera mengambil makanan yang banyak. Berbeda dengan Natsu, Lucy memilih memakan sayur sayuran saja.

"Lucy-san, apa masakan kakakku tidak enak sampai kau hanya memakan sayuran? Atau kau itu alergi?" tanya Natsu

"bu-bukan! Aku hanya.."

"kau diet?" tanya Natsu dan dibalas anggukan oleh Lucy

Dengan segera Natsu pun menaruh nasi, daging, dan lauk pauk lainnya ke piring Lucy. Hal ini membuat Lucy heran dan kesal.

"habiskan semuanya. Kudengar makan bisa membuat kau melupakan sedikit rasa sedihmu.." ujar Natsu, membuat Lucy terdiam

"kenapa...kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Lucy

"matamu tidak bisa berbohong Lucy-san.." jawab Natsu

"kalau begitu, aku akan memakannya.." ujar Lucy

"tentu saja.." ujar Natsu

•

•

•

•

•

Pagi hari pun tiba. Kediaman Dragneel tampak ramai karena Mavis memasak banyak makanan. Bahkan, Zeref pun sampai bingung dengan tingkah istrinya ini.

"tidak biasanya kau masak sebanyak ini.." ujar Zeref

"mou..hari ini 'kan ada Lucy!" seru Mavis

"uhm, ah iya, kau benar. Akhirnya adikku telah dewasa.." ujar Zeref

"bukankah hanya kau yang menganggapnya masih kecil?" ujar Mavis

"uhm, ohayou.." sapa Lucy yang baru datang, dari penampilannya, Lucy sudah rapi dengan jas kantoran yang dia pakai semalam

"ohayou Lucy, silahkan duduk.." balas Mavis dan Lucy pun segera duduk

"ohayou Zeref-san.." sapa Lucy

"ohayou Lucy.." balas Zeref

"di mana Natsu?" tanya Lucy karena dia tidak melihat Natsu sama sekali sedari pagi

"dia sedang mengantar August sekolah.." jawab Mavis

"August? Keponakannya?" tanya Lucy yang dibalas anggukan oleh Zeref

"sekarang kau makanlah dulu. Sepulang Natsu mengantar August barulah kalian berangkat.." ujar Zeref

"apa Natsu tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Lucy

"dia sarapan di jalan, selalu seperti itu.." jawab Mavis

"habisnya August tidak mau jika bukan Natsu yang mengantar.." ujar Zeref

"dia paman yang baik.." ujar Lucy

"aku pulang!"

"itu pasti dia.." ujar Mavis dan benar saja, tak lama Natsu memasuki dapur dan langsung meminum segelas air milik Zeref

"Natsu, itu minum Zeref-san.." ujar Lucy

"aku haus Lucy-san.." ujar Natsu

"apa kalian sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Zeref

"iya.." jawab Natsu

"kalau begitu aku permisi, terima kasih banyak atas makanannya.." ujar Lucy sambil menunduk

"kapan kapan datang lagi ya Lucy.." ujar Mavis

"terima kasih Mavis-san.." ujar Lucy

•

•

•

•

•

"terima kasih Natsu.." ujar Lucy tiba tiba, membuat Natsu hampir berhenti mendadak lagi

"uhm, maaf?" tanya Natsu

"yah, kau dan keluargamu sangat baik.." jawab Lucy

"ya, sama sama.." ujar Natsu

"Natsu.." panggil Lucy

"ada apa Lucy-san?" tanya Natsu

"menikahlah denganku!"

Dan Natsu hampir menabrak mobil lain.

•

•

•

•

•

Natsu Dragneel kini tengah duduk di salah satu Cafe dengan ketiga sahabatnya, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, dan Jellal Fernandez. Setelah puas mendengar penjelasan panjang Natsu, maka ketiga sahabatnya itu kini tengah memikirkan sebuah solusi.

"kau nikahi saja Flame Head, diantara kami hanya kau yang masih melajang bukan?" ujar Gray

"kurasa dia hanya memainkan perasaanmu saja.." ujar Gajeel

"ah, bagaimana jika kau kenalkan pada kami dulu?" tanya Jellal

"benar juga, dengan begitu kami bisa menilainya!" ujar Gajeel

"memangnya kalian orang tuaku?!" seru Natsu

"sudahlah, besok ajak dia pergi. Besok kau libur bukan?" ujar Gray

"uhm..iya, tapi dia 'kan orang sibuk.." ujar Natsu

"pasti mau, katanya dia ingin menikahimu bukan?" ujar Jellal

"lakukan saja!" seru Gajeel

Dengan berat hati Natsu pun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tak perlu susah payah dia mencari kontak yang dimaksud karena orang tersebut terus menghubunginya sedari tadi.

"ano, halo, bisa bicara sebentar?"

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Yah mau dilanjut atau tidak? RnR Please!**

 **Salam, Arashi Stern**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy Heartfilia, seorang wakil Direktur dari Heartfilia Corp, tidak bisa menahan senyumnya setelah menerima telepon dari Natsu beberapa saat lalu. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana hatinya tidak berbunga jika Natsu mengajaknya kencan? Rasanya dia tidak akan tidur semalaman karena menunggu hari esok.

"astaga! Apa Natsu menerimaku ya!" seru Lucy antusias

"anda senang sekali Hime.." komentar Virgo, salah satu maid Lucy

"benar Virgo, aku sangat, sangat, sangat, senang!" seru Lucy

"kalau boleh saya tahu, kenapa Hime senang sekali?" tanya Virgo

"hari ini Natsu mengajakku pergi!" seru Lucy antusias

"Natsu? Bukankah kekasih anda itu adalah-"

"tolong jangan sebut nama orang brengsek itu Virgo!" ujar Lucy

"hai Hime, maafkan saya.." ujar Virgo

"tak masalah Virgo, yang penting sekarang kita harus mulai memilih pakaian!" seru Lucy

"tentu saja Hime, saya akan memilihkan pakaian yang terbaik.." ujar Virgo

 **'Tok! Tok!'**

"masuk!" seru Lucy

 **'Krieett!'**

"maaf mengganggu Lucy-sama.." ujar seorang pemuda berkacamata, salah satu pelayan Lucy

"ah, Loke, ada apa?" tanya Lucy

"Jude-sama memanggil anda.." jawab Loke

"papa? Tapi kenapa dia memanggilku?" tanya Lucy

"maaf, tapi beliau tidak bilang apa apa.." jawab Loke

"aku akan segera ke sana.." ujar Lucy

Dengan segera dia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun melewati tangga menuju ke bawah, tepatnya ke ruang keluarga di mana ayahnya saat ini berada.

"ah, Lucy, ada apa kau berlari seperti itu? Itu berbahaya kau tahu?" tanya sang ayah, Jude Heartfilia

"tidak, hanya senang saja.." jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum

"besok kau libur bukan?" tanya Jude yang dibalas anggukan oleh Lucy

"bukankah papa memang sudah tahu?" tanya Lucy bingung

"ah itu, sebenarnya ada rapat besok pagi dan kau harus ikut.." ujar Jude

"tapi aku ada acara besok.." ujar Lucy

"acara? Kencan?" tanya Jude, membuat Lucy malu

"i-iya.." jawab Lucy

"jam berapa?" tanya Jude

"uhm, sekitar jam sembilan.." jawab Lucy

"sekitar?" tanya Jude bingung

"papa, aku butuh waktu untuk merias diri!" seru Lucy, membuat sang ayah terkekeh kecil

"rapatnya dari jam tujuh sampai jam delapan. Tidak masalah bukan?" ujar Jude

"apa ini rapat perusahaan?" tanya Lucy, mengingat kalau ini rapat perusahaan maka Natsu pasti akan ikut juga

"bukan, ini rapat dengan dengan perusahaan Marvell.." jawab Jude

"apa aku harus ikut?" tanya Lucy

"Lucy, kalau kau bertingkah seperti ini lebih baik kau batalkan kencanmu itu! Lagi pula ini hanya satu jam saja. Papa tidak terima penolakan!" seru Jude

"baiklah, papa.." ujar Lucy

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Fairy Tail Belong To Hiro Mashima**

•

 **With You**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Natsu kini sedang mandi di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Sementara dia mandi, Gray dan Gajeel malah tengah sibuk memilih pakaian dari lemari Natsu. Sesekali mereka akan berdebat lalu bertengkar dan sesekali mereka akan sependapat. Kebanyakan berdebat dari pada sependapat pastinya.

"ah, ini bagus!" seru Gray

"tidak, tidak, ini lebih bagus!" seru Gajeel

"ini!"

"ini!"

"itu bahannya panas kepala besi!"

"itu karena kau yang memang tidak pernah pakai baju, jadi semua pakaian kau bilang panas kepala es!"

"aku selalu pakai baju kok!"

"lihat sana di cermin dasar hentai!"

"astaga, ke mana pakaianku?!"

"dasar hentai!"

"bisakah kalian berhenti?" tanya Natsu yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk di pinggangnya

"dia yang hentai!" seru Gray sambil menunjuk Natsu

"apa maksudmu mata sayu?! Aku habis mandi!" seru Natsu

"kalian berdua hentai.." ujar Gajeel

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL HENTAI HAH?!"

 **'DUAKK! DUAKK! DUAKK!'**

"HENTIKAN PERDEBATAN INI KALIAN BERTIGA!"

"AYE SIR!"

Wanita bersurai scarlet itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Jauh jauh dia datang ke kediaman Dragneel, mengingat sebelumnya dia berada di luar kota. Tapi, dia malah disambut dengan pertengkaran ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"ah Erza, kau sampai repot repot ke sini.." ujar Natsu sambil memakai pakaiannya, dia tidak malu sama sekali dengan Erza karena mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil, jadi hal ini dianggap biasa

"tentu saja aku datang. Mendengar Jellal bercerita bahwa kau dilamar membuatku ingin segera menemuimu Natsu.." ujar wanita tersebut, Erza Scarlet

"hahahaha..jangankan kau. Levy saja sampai menunda tanggal rilis bukunya.." ujar Gajeel

"eh? Benarkah?!" seru Natsu kaget

"itu benar, lagi pula aku kenal dengan orang yang melamarmu itu.." ujar Levy McGarden, istri Gajeel, dia baru saja tiba dengan Juvia, istri Gray

"kau mengenalnya? Astaga, dunia itu sempit sekali.." ujar Gray

"Gray-sama, di mana pakaianmu?!" seru Juvia

"ah benar juga!" seru Gray dan segera mencari pakaiannya

"jadi, di mana Jellal?" tanya Gajeel

"dia ada di bawah, sedang berbicara dengan Zeref-san.." jawab Erza

"kalian ini sepertinya terlalu berlebihan, aku jadi merepotkan kalian.." ujar Natsu

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" seru mereka semua kompak

"dulu, kami semua bisa dekat atas bantuanmu, jadi wajar saja kalau sekarang giliran kami yang membantumu.." ujar Jellal yang baru datang dengan Zeref

"terima kasih.." ujar Natsu, dia sedikit terharu

"kalian semua, terima kasih ya telah menjaga adikku.." ujar Zeref

"sama sama Zeref-san.." ujar Erza

 **'Tok! Tok!'**

"maaf mengganggu, makanannya sudah siap.." ujar salah satu maid, Seilah

"kami akan segera ke sana.." ujar Natsu

Dengan segera mereka semua pun turun ke bawah menuju ke dapur mengingat kamar Natsu berada di lantai dua. Sesekali mereka akan berbincang atau bahkan bertengkar. Di dapur sendiri sudah ada Mavis dan August yang sudah bersiap di kursi masing masing. Setelah sampai, mereka semua segera duduk.

"wah, seperti biasa, masakan nee-san yang kutunggu tunggu!" seru Natsu

Bukan hanya Zeref yang memanjakan Natsu, tapi sebenarnya Mavis juga memanjakan Natsu karena rata rata makanan yang dia sajikan semuanya adalah makanan kesukaan Natsu.

"nanti juga yang akan kau tunggu adalah masakan istrimu, Natsu.." ujar Gray

"benar juga, bisa bisa kau tidak akan menyukai masakanku lagi.." ujar Mavis sambil pura pura kecewa

"sudahlah, berhenti menggoda Natsu dan mulai makan.." ujar Jellal

"ittadakimasu!"

•

•

•

•

•

Lucy kini tengah gelisah. Saat ini rapatnya memang hampir selesai karena sekarang sudah pukul delapan kurang lima menit yang berarti hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Sebisa mungkin Lucy mencoba fokus pada saat rapat walau pikirannya ke mana mana.

"bagaimana? Apa anda setuju, Grandine-san?" tanya Jude

"setuju Jude-san. Saya sangat senang.." jawab Grandine

Lucy langsung tersenyum senang karena akhirnya pihak perusahaan Marvell sudah setuju. Ini berarti rapat akan segera selesai dan dia bisa segera bersiap.

"kalau begitu kami permisi Jude-san, Lucy-san.." ujar Grandine

"ya, mari saya antar.." ujar Jude

Jude pun segera mengantar Grandine keluar perusahaan sementara Lucy memilih membereskan semua barang barangnya sambil memeriksa beberapa berkas yang harus dia bawa pulang.

"ano, maaf, rapatnya sudah selesai ya?"

Sontak Lucy segera menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati gadis bersurai biru tua tengah menatap ke arahnya. Lucy pun menghampiri gadis tersebut dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"baru saja, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" ujar Lucy

"uhm, aku Wendy Marvell.." ujar gadis tersebut dan langsung saja Lucy mengangguk mengerti

Berarti, gadis ini tadi sedang menunggu ibunya yaitu Grandine. Tapi, mungkin mereka tidak berpapasan tadi sehingga gadis ini kebingungan.

"aku akan mengantarmu, ayo.." ujar Lucy

Mereka berdua pun segera menuju ke lantai satu karena Lucy yakin bahwa ayahnya dan Grandine pasti masih berada di sana. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun sampai di lantai satu. Saat pintu lift terbuka, dengan segera gadis tersebut langsung lari menghampiri sang ibu yang memang sedang menunggunya.

"astaga, bukankah sudah ibu katakan untuk tetap di sini.." ujar Grandine sambil memeluk anaknya

"maaf.." ujar Wendy

"terima kasih Lucy-san.." ujar Grandine

"terima kasih banyak karena telah menolongku Lucy-san.." ujar Wendy

"sama sama, lagi pula saat ini kita sudah menjalin kerja sama bukan? Jadi kalian tidak perlu seperti itu.." ujar Lucy

"kalau begitu kami permisi.." ujar Grandine dan segera pergi bersama Wendy

"baiklah papa, aku akan segera berangkat.." ujar Lucy

"eh? Tidak perlu!" seru Jude

"kenapa? Bukankah papa sudah mengizinkanku?" tanya Lucy bingung

"bukan begitu putri papa tersayang, tapi papa sudah meminta kekasihmu untuk menjemputmu, jadi tunggu saja dia di sini ya.." jawab Jude

"kekasih? Ta-tapi pa, aku tidak-"

"tidak ada penolakan Lucy. Tunggu dia di sini dan pergilah berkencan. Papa sudah menghubunginya dari semalam.." ujar Jude

"tapi pa-"

"ah itu dia!" seru Jude saat melihat seorang pemuda melambai ke arah mereka

"ah Lucy, ayo kita berangkat!"

•

•

•

•

•

Natsu menghela napas lega. Akhirnya dia sampai di taman, tempat di mana dia dan Lucy akan bertemu. Awalnya Natsu ingin menjemput Lucy di rumahnya, tapi Lucy menolaknya dengan halus dan Natsu pun hanya menuruti. Sekitar lima belas menit lagi waktu pertemuan mereka. Para sahabatnya itu memaksanya berangkat lebih awal. Bahkan kakaknya juga, membuat Natsu mau tidak mau segera berangkat. Bahkan, mereka meminta Natsu untuk membawa mobil ferrari merah miliknya. Bukankah itu berlebihan? Untung saja kunci mobil tersebut Natsu simpan di tempat lain sehingga akhirnya dia tetap membawa mobil sedan hitamnya yang biasa.

 **'Drrrrttt'**

Dengan segera Natsu merogoh sakunya. Inilah resiko yang harus dia terima. Ponsel yang sedari tadi terus menerus bergetar. Baginya ini lebih baik dari rencana awal di mana para sahabatnya itu ingin ikut Natsu kencan secara diam diam.

"halo?"

 **"bagaimana Natsu? Apa dia sudah datang?! Erza, berikan teleponnya padaku! Aku pinjam Gray! Kau bisa memakai ponselku Erza. Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar, nanti Natsu-san bingung. Salamander, bagaimana penampilan gadis itu?! Terakhir kali kami bertemu, dia masih cantik sih.."**

"bisakah kalian tenang?"

 **"..."**

"pertama dia belum datang dan aku sudah sampai. Ini wajar karena aku datang lebih awal. Kalian tenang saja. Hubungi aku jam tujuh malam nanti oke?" ujar Natsu

 **"baiklah, good luck Natsu!"**

"terima kasih.." ujar Natsu

Setelah itu, dia segera menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Karena haus, Natsu pun membeli sebotol minuman lalu dia memilih duduk di bangku taman. Sesekali dia akan tersenyum saat melihat anak kecil yang tengah bermain. Bahkan Natsu juga ikut bermain bersama anak anak tersebut. Matahari seharusnya sudah berada di tempat tertingginya, namun karena ternyata mendung, Natsu jadi tidak sadar akan waktu yang berlalu.

"ya ampun, tak kusangka sudah jam satu!" seru Natsu kaget, dia pun berniat untuk menghubungi Lucy

 **'jangan hubungi gadis itu oke? Dengar, aku tidak perduli tapi kau hanya perlu duduk diam saja menunggu gadis itu dan jangan coba coba untuk pulang Natsu!'**

Natsu menghela napas berat. Dia ingat perkataan sahabatnya di mana yang perlu dia lakukan hanya menunggu Lucy saja. Intinya, dia hanya perlu mempercayai Lucy saja. Tak punya pilihan lain, Natsu hanya menuruti perkataan sahabat sahabatnya itu. Tapi Natsu mulai ragu. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam dan Lucy belum datang ataupun mengabarinya.

 **'ZRAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH'**

Hujan tiba tiba turun dengan derasnya, memaksa Natsu untuk pergi namun kata kata sahabatnya itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, membuat Natsu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari kursi taman. Natsu hanya duduk diam. Membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Dia merasa sangat dingin, padahal untuk ukuran seorang pemuda, tubuh Natsu memang lebih panas dari orang lain. Tapi sepertinya Natsu sudah lama terkena air hujan yang turun semakin deras, seolah tidak ada tanda tanda untuk mereda atau bahkan berhenti.

"aku terlalu berharap.."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review, fav, follow, atau read. Author akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. RnR Please! Salam Arashi Stern.


	3. Chapter 3

Kalau ditanya tentang cinta, jujur saja, Natsu belum pernah merasakan hal tersebut. Baginya, cinta hanyalah kasih sayang kepada keluarga terdekat dan sahabat karib saja. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Inilah yang ayah angkatnya selalu ceritakan. Inilah pesan yang seharusnya tidak dia abaikan atau lupakan.

"ingat Natsu! Jangan sampai kau terlalu mengharapkan suatu hal. Ingat itu baik baik dan hatimu tidak akan terluka!" ujar Natsu

Dia tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata tersebut sedari tadi. Mungkin untuk menenangkan dan sebagai mantra penghibur diri, atau mungkin agar dirinya tidak larut dalam kekecewaan. Natsu memacu mobilnya tanpa tentu arah karena pikirannya kacau. Hujan pun masih mengguyur kota Crocus, ibukota Fiore. Kini yang hanya ada dipikirannya hanya pergi ke tempat yang jauh untuk menghilangkan kekecewaannya.

"apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujar Natsu

Dia pun segera berhenti di jalanan yang cukup sepi. Setelah itu dia segera mengaktifkan ponselnya dan segera mencari kontak seseorang. Bahkan, Natsu mengabaikan panggilan masuk atau pesan lainnya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas atau sekedar memeriksanya.

"halo?"

 **"halo, Natsu? Ada apa?"**

"apa aku boleh ke rumahmu?"

 **"tentu saja.."**

"tunggu aku ya.."

 **"eh? Tapi apa kau yakin ke Magnolia semalam ini?"**

"kubilang tunggu aku Lis!"

 **"baiklah, Natsu.."**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Fairy Tail Belong To Hiro Mashima**

•

 **With You**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Lucy kini tengah berada di mobilnya, tepatnya di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Dragneel. Jujur saja, dia tidak berniat untuk masuk sebenarnya. Tapi, dia sangat penasaran. Dia ingin melihat Natsu karena sedari tadi pemuda bersurai salmon itu sulit sekali dihubungi. Lucy pun terus berpikir, apakah dia harus masuk ke dalam atau tidak? Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada Natsu. Dia telah membuat Natsu sangat kecewa.

"aku harus bagaimana?!" seru Lucy panik

Dengan segera Lucy pun memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil sambil membuka payungnya karena hujan masih turun. Dengan langkah berat dia segera memasuki kediaman Dragneel.

"maaf, anda siapa?" tanya salah seorang security yang menjaga keamanan kediaman Dragneel

"saya Lucy Heartfilia.." jawab Lucy

Setelah itu pintu megah tersebut terbuka. Lucy pun segera dibawa masuk ke dalam dengan ditemani oleh salah seorang maid.

"Heartfilia-sama, bukankah anda bersama dengan Natsu-sama?" tanya maid tersebut, membuat Lucy yang terdiam langsung terkejut

"Natsu tidak ada di rumah?!" tanya Lucy

"iya, Natsu-sama belum pulang sejak tadi. Saya dan yang lainnya mulai khawatir. Apa lagi Zeref-sama.." ujar maid tersebut

Lucy langsung membatu seketika. Kenapa Natsu belum pulang? Padahal, Lucy sudah memeriksa seluruh taman tempat mereka bertemu dan dia tidak menemukan kehadiran Natsu sama sekali. Pikirannya seketika kacau. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun, Lucy bergegas berjalan keluar kediaman Dragneel. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi begitu saja.

"Heartfilia-sama!" seru sang maid namun terlambat karena mobil Lucy sudah menghilang dari pandangan

"Seilah, di mana Lucy?!" tanya Zeref yang baru datang diikuti yang lain

"maafkan saya Zeref-sama, tapi dia tiba tiba langsung pergi dan berlari ke mobilnya lalu pergi begitu saja.." jawab sang maid yang bernama Seilah

"Seilah, perintahkan para penjaga untuk mengejar mobil itu!" ujar Zeref

"baik, saya mohon undur diri.." ujar Seilah dan segera pergi

"astaga, ke mana Natsu sebenarnya?!" tanya Mavis khawatir

"si Flame Head itu membuat kita panik seperti ini!" ujar Gray

"ano, bagaimana jika kita hubungi teman teman paman?" tanya August

"apa maksudmu? Kita teman dekat Salamander.." ujar Gajeel

"August benar, siapa tahu Natsu ke tempat Wendy, Sting, atau Rogue misalnya.." ujar Jellal

"apa itu yang kau maksud?" tanya Levy

"bukan, bukan itu! Mereka itu 'kan sepupu paman!" jawab August, membuat semua orang kebingungan

"lalu?" tanya Erza

"teman teman paman di Magnolia!" jawab August

"benar juga!" seru Juvia

"anak pintar.." ujar Mavis sambil mengelus surai pirang August

"ayo kita ke Magnolia!" seru Zeref

•

•

•

•

•

Lisanna Strauss, anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara sekaligus sahabat dari Natsu Dragneel. Tadinya dia ingin menikmati secangkir cokelat panas bersama suaminya, Bickslow. Tapi, saat Natsu tiba tiba menghubunginya dan berkata bahwa dia akan ke Magnolia semalam ini mau tidak mau membuat Lisanna menunda hal tersebut. Dalam hati dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki suami yang pengertian seperti Bickslow.

"bagaimana? Apa Natsu sudah mau sampai?" tanya Bickslow

"aku tidak tahu, tapi dia terdengar sangat kacau.." jawab Lisanna

"dia tidak pernah minum bukan?" tanya Bickslow yang dibalas anggukan Lisanna karena dia tahu Natsu tidak akan melakukannya

"apa sebaiknya kita hubungi yang lain?" tanya Lisanna

"aku sudah menghubungi Laxus dan Elfman. Mereka sedang menuju ke sini.." ujar Bickslow

"bagaimana dengan Zeref-san?" tanya Lisanna

"aku harus berkata apa pada Zeref-san? Kau tahu bukan kalau dia sangat menyayangi Natsu? Dia pasti akan marah bagai naga yang diusik tidurnya.." ujar Bickslow

"uhm..benar juga.." ujar Lisanna

Tiba tiba terlihat dua mobil berhenti di depan pekarang rumah mereka. Setelah itu semua penumpang di kedua mobil tersebut langsung keluar dan masuk ke rumah mereka. Lisanna yang melihatnya segera melambaikan tangan, sehingga semua segera menghampirinya.

"Lisanna, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya seorang wanita bersurai putih panjang, Mirajane Strauss, kakak pertama Lisanna yang datang bersama suaminya Laxus Dreyar

"aku baik.." jawab Lisanna

"kami sangat khawatir saat mendengar kabar dari Bickslow.." ujar seorang pris berbadan besar, Elfman Strauss, kakak kedua Lisanna yang datang bersama istrinya Evergreen

"jadi, ada kabar dari Natsu?" tanya Laxus

"tidak ada.." jawab Lisanna

"Laxus, bukankah lebih baik jika kau menghubungi Zeref-san?" tanya Evergreen

"benar, lebih baik segera hubungi keluarganya bukan? Aku yakin mereka tahu apa yang terjadi.." ujar Mirajane

Dengan berat hati Laxus pun mencoba menghubungi Zeref dengan ponsel miliknya. Walaupun dia adalah sepupu Mavis yang merupakan istri dari Zeref, tapi dia tidak dekat dengan Zeref melainkan dekat dengan Natsu. Maka dari itu, Laxus memilih menghindari Zeref.

"halo Zeref?"

 **"Laxus? Sudah kuduga? Apa Natsu bersamamu?"**

"tidak, tapi menurut Lisanna dia sedang menuju ke sini.."

 **"kalau begitu kami akan menuju ke Magnolia juga, terus bertukar kabar, Laxus!"**

Panggilan diputus sepihak oleh Zeref. Laxus pun langsung menjelaskan pembicaraannya dengan Zeref yang ternyata tidak menemui titik terang tentang posisi Natsu sekarang. Dari Crocus terdapat lebih dari satu jalan menuju Magnolia. Mulai dari yang sepi sampai ke ramai, atau dari yang aman sampai berbahaya. Hal ini membuat mereka khawatir karena pikiran Natsu saat ini sedang tidak jernih. Bagaimana kalau Natsu sampai mengambil jalan yang salah?

"ya ampun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Natsu? Jarak dari Magnolia ke Crocus itu hampir 4 jam.." ujar Lisanna

"Tenang Lisanna, kita hanya perlu menunggu Natsu di sini.." ujar Mirajane

Lucy terus memacu mobilnya, apa lagi saat melihat beberapa mobil mengejarnya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin kabur dari kediaman Dragneel begitu saja, tapi saat mendengar Natsu belum kembali, perasaan bersalah menyelimuti dirinya. Lucy tidak sanggup menahannya. Ini semua salahnya.

"Natsu, di mana kau? Seandainya saja aku tahu tempat yang biasa kau datangi.." ujar Lucy frustasi

Pikirannya kacau, Lucy tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Dia berharap ada seseorang yang bisa memberinya petunjuk. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin bertanya pada keluarga Dragneel, bisa habis kalau sampai dia bertemu dengan mereka, apa lagi Zeref.

"Tunggu, setahuku keluarga Dragneel itu juga bersaudara dengan keluarga Marvell bukan? Berarti aku bisa bertanya pada Grandine-san!" Seru Lucy

Dengan segera dia mengambil ponselnya sambil tetap fokus menyetir, dia tidak bisa berhenti karena masih ada para pengejar di belakangnya.

"Halo, ini Lucy Heartfilia, apa ini dengan Grandine-san?"

 **"Lucy-san, aku Wendy. Saat ini kaa-san sedang keluar.."**

"Ah, Wendy, apa kau mengenal Natsu? Natsu Dragneel?"

 **"Iya, Natsu-san adalah sepupuku.."**

"Wendy, apa kau tahu ke mana Natsu akan pergi jika dia sedang sedih?"

 **"Eh? Apa Natsu-san sedang sedih?"**

"Uhm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.."

 **"Dulu aku dan Natsu-san tinggal di Magnolia. Dia mempunyai sahabat dekat di sana. Kalau ada masalah, Natsu-san akan bercerita padanya.."**

"Wendy, bisa kirimkan alamatnya?"

 **"Tentu.."**

"Terima kasih.."

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Lucy, disusul masuknya email dari Wendy. Dengan segera Lucy memacu mobilnya menuju Magnolia. Dia harus bertemu Natsu dan meluruskan segalanya, lebih tepatnya dia harus meminta maaf.

"Tunggu aku, Natsu.."

Bersambung..

Arigatou buat yang sudah mendukung ff ini, Arashi sampai terharu saat membaca kolom review. Terima kasih buat yang review, fav, and follow. Jujur, bukannya Arashi tidak mau lanjut, tapi ada beberapa kendala sehingga baru bisa up, gomenne.

Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH MINNA!


End file.
